Queen of Darkness
by Queen of Darkness
Summary: I cry mournfully as I write this, and with the deepest regret. But I . . .I became Queen. I became the Queen of Darkness.
1. Prologue

Queen of Darkness   
  
By IceNarcissa   
  
Prologue   
  
I was the smartest girl in my Fifth Year class at Hogwarts. I was probably one of the smartest girls to ever pass through Hogwarts many never-ending halls. But I'm sure you noticed that. In our Fifth Year, though, I began to change. I am writing this to tell you of what happened during that change. You deserve that much. And I am somewhat ashamed of what I have become, and the choices that I have made. But my life choices I cannot change.   
  
This account that I've wrote, is all memories, or what I remember of those memories. I have to tell you this now, though, because soon they will come for me. Memories, they bring you pain, whether happy or sad. You don't deserve any more pain but I figured that you ought to know how everything happened and why it did. I changed without telling you why. You asked me, pleaded with me, but I just held back my tears and my anguish and refused to tell you.   
  
You both know what I have become, and I'm not proud of it, nor are you. Even I have become afraid of me. I took risks, and with risks come losses . . . and now I have lost everything.   
  
I write this for my two best childhood friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. You were always there for me, and like I said, I left, changed without a word, and it wasn't fair. My life has been an interesting one, but I am afraid that at age 25, it has run its course dry. I just wanted to explain, even though explanations can only hurt you now, what happened to me.   
  
It wasn't all that bad, you see, and it was my decision, so please don't feel sorry for me. It was my fault, all that happened like it did. Don't think I'm a case of self-pity, either; you know that I'm smarter than that. Or I was, what seems like a long time ago anyway.   
  
It hasn't been easy, but it was my choice, and maybe my mistake. To this day, however I don't know if I regret my decision or if it was for the better. I wonder if the choice I made was wrong or right. But that matters not because whichever way it would have been, I still would have had to live with it. But I just can't, it's too hard. And I must live to regret and pay for my mistakes.  
  
I would love dearly to see my two friends again, but it's too painful, it reminds me too much of all that has happened. The memories haunt me so, day and night. And it's not just that, either, I am too ashamed, for you to see what I have become. I'm not, enough of the person I used to be to see you. So I will just write you my memories.   
  
And you know another reason why I can't see you, Harry. If you did see me you would have to arrest me, or you will know that by the time you get this. Because now that everything has fallen, it will be traced to me, because I'm all that's left to trace.   
  
I don't want to go to Azkaban, nor do I want you to have to put me there. I don't want to have to look into your eyes and struggle against the chains that would restrain me, the chains that would hold me from running, and from embracing you. And most of all I cannot bare your eyes looking at me in disappointment and malice. It would be worse than a lifetime in Azkaban, or even death. I will say this of the world; it may be cruel, but only cruel on your own account. More than that it is just and fair to the ones who live their lives out in it. You seeing me, or me seeing you, would never work, it would hurt the both of us too dearly.   
  
And Ron, I do regret us not becoming what we could, and should, have been. We could have been great together, but I made those poignant decisions. A long, lost night is where we live together. It is merely a fantasy world that should have been, but will never be. That world is where I will be waiting for you, seeking you, always. But it was long too late for us, too late for our imaginary and childish love.   
  
All I ask of the both of you, is that you forgive me. Simply forgive me. I know it might not be that easy, or seem like the right thing to do, but you have no idea how much that fact that you don't, or can't, pains me.   
  
When I lived with the darkness, I had a certain protection. You do know what I'm talking about. You did know a little bit, whether you believed it or not. But now that everything else is gone, and it is indeed gone, I'm not safe anymore, not safe from anything, no not even you. I don't want to divulge more information about that here, though, lest it fall into the wrong hands.   
  
They will come for me soon, this I know. I don't wish to cause you more pain, but you have to know, I owe you that much. I'm sorry if my writing is incoherent and my thoughts scrambled, but you will understand why as you read what have written for you. And I do plead with you to read it, you must know, if you never know, than what is left of my good imperishable soul will be entirely consumed by darkness, along with my physical body drowned in it.   
  
But they, along you with you, will come for me soon. So I must put an end to it. I have to; I have to stop myself and I can't you see you again…ever…even though the battle rages within my heart and mind of an utter temptation to. I smirk at the idea, though. I know I cannot see you again. I cry mournfully as I write this, and with the deepest regret. But I . . .I became Queen. I became the Queen of Darkness.   
  
But I must stop myself from scribbling my trivial but profound thoughts on this torn up piece of paper. I must stop myself before you come; I think you're on your way here. Yes, you're on your way, I know it. You always were the one for action. That's why now, you see, I must kill myself.   
  
Remember me always,   
Hermione 


	2. Nightmares

Queen of Darkness  
  
By IceNarcissa  
  
Chapter one: Nightmares   
  
I give some credit of this chapter to Rosedemon for her views and ideas that she incorporated into her story. And Annie thanks for telling me to write more before you even read it.   
  
  
As I told you in the short letter I wrote you, it all began back in our fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry . . .   
  
I had once again signed up for every class that I could, save divination with that dingbat of a teacher of course. And once again I was overworked. The teachers didn't want me to continue with my heavy schedule but you know me, I insisted. I kept the time turner with myself, by then the teachers had then just given it to me to keep, as a present.   
  
As you know the summer before I had broken up with my boyfriend at the time, Viktor Krum. I never really did fancy him, it was usually the other way around. Harry, I was so excited when I found out that I would be something that one contestant would most miss. You see, I thought it was you that would miss me the most. But the fact that it was Viktor near disgusted me. But I let him moon after me, because you and Ron obviously didn't pay me any attention that way. I felt like some neutral gender . . . just a student. Yes I was a good student. But I wanted to be more than just that, you know, most people do.   
  
Anyway, going on, fifth year at the beginning anyway, was no different than the rest. The two of you were still my best friends by far, because as you know back then, Lavender and Parvati were quite annoying and not much help at things. I was again someone to do your homework. I hated what I was; I guess I was just tired of being good.   
  
I liked you Ron, for a while. And I liked Harry for a time too. You have no idea how crushed I was about the Yule ball. Both of you had no date for quite a while and you sure took your time in trying to ask me. I was just your last resort, the girl that neither of you actually wanted to seriously consider going with. Of course when you finally did suggest me I was going to the ball with Viktor. Not the smartest guy, but he was nice to me, and he was the first guy who actually saw me as a girl. I swear, some days I didn't even think the two of you noticed that I was a girl. After me and Viktor broke up, it's not that it wasn't mutual, but I still felt like a failure. And Ron, how dare you say I was fraternizing with the enemy when I was just your last resort!   
  
Well, I figured that this year, even though I was 15 and changing quite a bit in my appearance for the better, I figured it would be like any other. I would help you with your homework, and chastise you for not being more studious, and I would keep up the perfect grades that I had. I submerged my self full on to my studies as always. But what you don't know is that before 5th year, the summer before I was planning on loosening up. But I decided that I couldn't do that, I'm a muggle born, with hardly any friends, If I wasn't smart where would I have to turn in the wizarding world?   
  
Well it was about half way through the year, and it was the first day of my winter vacation. I chose to stay at Hogwarts with you two . . . little did I know because little did you tell, you both went to stay with the Weasley's. I was one of the few that were there for the Holidays, it was very lonely.   
  
The other people, other than the teachers, who had decided to stay for the holidays were two people from Ravenclaw, two people from Hufflepuff, me and Lavender and Parvati from Gryffindor, and can you believe my luck? Malfoy had decided to stay for the holidays, and at that time I had no idea why! I mean I never figured that his home life was all that nice, but he always made it sound like he had loads of money and a very spoiled home life. So I was quite surprised to see him there for breakfast on that morning at the beginning of the Christmas holidays.  
  
When I saw him, when I was sitting with Parvati and Lavender, I saw him sitting alone at the Slytherin table, just looking down at his food and looking sullen, not at all his usual proud self. After breakfast, the teachers gathered us all together at their table, since there were enough empty spaces, and said that they had a good idea. In order for us to enjoy the holidays more they would pair us up together, from different houses for studying and other such things. I thought it was something of a heinous idea but you know me, I always have to listen to the teachers. Lavender went off with a Hufflepuff boy and Parvati went with a Ravenclaw. And then the remaining Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw went off together. Well you can surely see now that it was inevitable. As Dumbledore's next words were, "Ah yes, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you will work wonderfully together." A very happy holiday I would be having, eh?   
  
Malfoy looked at me and gave a halfhearted scowl. But I could tell it was just to save face. He wasn't really all that into it. I noticed Malfoy's strange behavior then, and I knew that there would be trouble through the holiday's if was to be with him for the whole time. The teachers allowed all the pairs to go grab our belongings from our towers and to pack for the two weeks of vacation whatever we would need.   
  
I hurried up to my room and packed all the things that I would need, A set of Robes and a couple weeks worth of my muggle clothing that I bought last summer from back home, along with my wand of course, in case Malfoy got out of line, And then all the things like my shampoo and conditioner and such, and of course my holiday homework and all the books that I might need to do it. We were told to all meet back in the great hall for our further instructions. I did think that all of this was a bit odd but I went along with it. I figured it was just to improve house relations or Christmas morale, something of that sort.   
  
I was on my way back to the great hall with my bag that I use for light traveling in the muggle world, and I ran right headfirst into Malfoy. "Watch where you're going, Granger." He said in a monotonous voice. Now by this time I knew that there was really something wrong with him. I was still lying back on the stone floor and he had already gotten up. I looked up at him with a mixed look on my face. I'm sure it was one of utter confusion and surprise.   
  
Malfoy looked so different. He was probably now about 6'2 and instead of the scrawny little boy he used to be, well, it looked as if he had been working out a bit. Normally this would have made me smile or snigger or something but it didn't, because all that part of his appearance that I noticed, I only made note of in the back of my mind. What I noticed were his bruises. He had a black eye and bruises around his jaw, along with a cut lip. I just wondered if that was the worst of it, or if the rest was worse and under his robes that covered the rest of his body. He wore black muggle pants under his robes, along with nice black shoes. When he noticed I was looking at him he quickly looked away, and said, "Are you planning on getting up anytime soon, if we have to do this I would like to just get on with it."   
  
"Oh, yes. Yes of course." I began to stand up when he put his hand out. You can imagine my shock. I figured it just had something else to do with his strange new behavior. But not wanting to be rude, I took his hand and managed to get up. After Malfoy picked up his black bag that looked something like mine, we walked silently on our way to the great hall.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now, the point of this little project is to be more friendly throughout the houses. I'm sure you can all agree that there is much tension between them?" Dumbledore looked around with an eyebrow raised. One or two small mumbles echoed through the hall. "I'll take that as a yes. Well I'm sending all of you off to your own private wing of the castle, the places we don't normally use of course. You will have two bedrooms, and a bathroom. Your food will be magicked up to you. You will be allowed one trip to Hogsmeade to purchase your Christmas gifts. If you need anything you may call on your house-elf." Here I was about to protest, but held my tongue. "Each of you have one that was assigned to you rooms. Here are your maps, and doenjoy your first little adventure in finding your rooms." Dumbledore said with a wink, and a face full of mischief and excitement. I liked this less and less. Two weeks locked up in a room with Malfoy? Well, might as well make the best of it.   
  
Dumbledore handed me the map, probably also sensing that Malfoy wasn't in the best of health, mentally or physically. He looked like a walking zombie. He just wasn't all there. I looked at the very confusing map and headed out the back exit of the great hall, since that looked as if it was the way that we should be going. I got about ten paces and realized that I didn't hear any footsteps behind me, so I stopped looked around and saw Malfoy sleeping standing up! He was so dazed. I was very . . . astonished. So I walked back and woke him up, took his arm and lead him the way we were supposed to go. Oh and I did make him carry his bag. I wasn't about to be his maid.   
  
After many twists and spells of the corridors in the castle, we, well I, finally found the way to our rooms. Right when we got through the doorway, Malfoy took the first room and just laid down and went to sleep! I wasn't really surprised by that, as he did look quite exhausted and worn out. I took the next room in, they were conjoined and the bathroom was in the middle. I got out my homework to begin on my holiday homework. It's not like there was anything else to do!   
  
Look at my predicament; I was stuck all alone with an almost dead Draco Malfoy, during Christmas, for two whole bloody weeks. I didn't know how I was to survive this! I almost thought of saving my homework so I would have something to do, and have an excuse not to spend any time whatsoever with conscious Malfoy. But I just figured I could re-do it as many times as I wanted. So then it would be absolutely perfect and I wouldn't have to put up with Malfoy awake or asleep. I smiled at the thought.   
  
Now I was surprised, and you would be too, because sleeping Malfoy wasn't that bad. He didn't snore, and he didn't bother me at all while I was doing my homework. He wasn't rude, and no smart remarks came out of his closed mouth.  
  
I started to work on my History paper. At the time we were studying about the last rise to Darkness, the rise of the Dark side. It kind of gave me the shivers just reading about it all, even though I already knew it well enough. I read about four chapters of my book. It told me of Voldemort and his tales to his first succession. It told me all about how he killed any who stood in his way and about all those who went to his side just out of fear. It had countless accounts of prisoners and of people claiming to be under the imperious curse and such other curses.   
  
I was really getting the shivers when I started to read about all the un-worldly conditions that the world had to live in, and not just the wizarding world, oh no. Because after my years of Muggle learning, and reading this book. I found out that in some ways Voldemort started the muggle wars, such at World War I and World War II. Then I remembered that once again Voldemort was rising back to power. It would be the same mayhem and chaos as before.  
  
I believed that Harry saw what he had seen in the graveyard, of course. And I knew that it would only be a matter of time before it all happened again, before Harry had another encounter with Voldemort or some dark and untimely thing or person, because he did every year. So far this year was well without conflict, but I knew that that would not last for forever.   
  
Then my thoughts began to get really grim, I thought, oh god I'm spending two weeks with the son of one of the most prominent dark wizards; death eaters, in the world today! I seriously thought about putting a sleeping spell on Malfoy that would keep him out most of the whole two weeks, except to eat and shower of course. I even had my wand out to go and do it to him. But, when I walked into his room, I saw a completely different Draco Malfoy.   
  
He was obviously having a nightmare, that much I could tell. It seemed as if his hard exterior did not continue into his subconscious mind. He was in the bed with the sheet over him, his head sleeping on one pillow and his hands gripping the other pillow in a death hold. He was shaking completely and I saw beads of sweat on his forehead. I was scared of what was happening to him. On his face was a look of someone who is completely and totally frightened, but trying to be brave. I had seen that look on Harry's face many times.   
  
But then, quite suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts by his scream, "NO!! You can't do that to her! Stop it! Stop it!" His voice was frantic and I couldn't bear to put him through it any more. I know that it was Draco Malfoy, but no one could stomach seeing that happening to another human being.   
  
I sat next to him on the bed and said, "Ennervate," as I pointed my wand at him. I intended on asking him if he had dreams like this all the time, and how worried should I be that I will not get my homework done, but that was just not the way that it happened. Draco sat up straight in bed, eyes still closed, but watering, and grabbed onto me, pulling me into a hug and putting his head on my shoulder. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do, so I just put my arms around him awkwardly, and let him cry onto my shoulder.   
  
He muttered, "Mom, mom I'm so so sorry, there was nothing I could do . . . I tried, please, I'm so sorry."   
  
I didn't want to call him Malfoy in this state, so awkwardly I said, "Draco, it's ok, it was only just a dream." And I awkwardly patted his back and rocked him a little bit. I'm sure that had anyone else seen us, it would have been quite a weird sight to him or her. A little girl like I was, well not little, but just a short 5'3, with Chestnut straight brown hair, with wide brown eyes, was looking very uncomfortable holding a tall, silvery blonde boy with eyes of iced fire. I'm sure that it would have seemed to be a very odd state indeed. When it felt like Draco had gone back to sleep, well, when I didn't hear whimpering any more, I put him back down and let him sleep.   
  
  
Throughout the darkness of the night that followed, my thoughts pondered over Draco and his strange behavior. I'm somewhat of an insomniac, and as you know, Hogwarts is freezing cold in the dark winters. I sat on my bed and shivered not only from the coldness but also from the thoughts that trembled up my spine into my brain.   
  
The shadows cast sinisterly across my room, I only had a single candle lit, and it made the room look a bit frightening. The shadows played tricks on my mind, I thought I saw something lurking in the shadows, but no, It couldn't be, it's only my imagination. I got up to take a look just in case, as I got up, it was like a chill, or a breath of icy wind passed through the room. I felt a dark presence, but nothing could be seen there except for myself, shivering alone in the darkness.   
  
Even though my logical mind told me that there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of, I was scared to be alone. And even though I knew it was only Draco Malfoy in the other room, I went in because in my heart I was afraid, for a reason unbeknownst then to me. As I walked into the dimly lit room, which was even less lit than my own, I saw Draco sleeping, almost peacefully. I sat down on the sofa next to his bed, with my head in my hands. I was watching him, and I felt like I was looking, searching for something, but I didn't know what.   
  
I went off into a trance. You know what I mean. When you go deep into thought and your eyes stick to a place though you're not seeing anything. I was thinking about, well I don't know what I was thinking about. But all of a sudden I noticed a flash of silver, and a movement. I quickly re-focused my eyes, and noticed I was staring into Draco's, which were finally looking wide-awake.   
  
"So, sleeping dragon decided to wake up?" I said, not in an accusatory way, but merely a hushed, even relieved and grateful whisper. I had quite a solemn look on my face, which should seem misplaced, as Christmas holidays were on the way, but it wasn't. It was perfectly at home, to match Draco's solemn eyes.   
  
"Yeah, hey Granger, how much did you, uh, hear of my dream?" Draco obviously knew that his dreams weren't silent or un-disturbing to anyone within a radius of a mile. He scratched his head and ran his hand through silver blonde hair, and started to look embarrassed as I didn't say anything and just looked at him.   
  
"Oh, well, no I didn't hear anything, I was just sitting here." I said this very quickly, and quite obviously. However, both Draco and I knew that at the moment it would just be best to leave it alone. It was a very awkward situation. There was a long silence between us.   
  
"Why are you in here?" Malfoy said, though not quite in a rude tone, more curious than rude.   
  
"Well, I was just checking up on you." I said, not wanting to show him I was weak, and admitting the true story. "Wanted to make sure you weren't causing any mischief, you know." I said, with a quiet chuckle. Another uncomfortable silence passed.   
  
"Granger, honestly, how much did you hear." Malfoy said quietly and quickly. After he said this he looked down and to the other way, opposite of me.   
  
"Nothing right now, but earlier I heard you screaming. I woke you up, to stop you, and you just kind of fell on me and started whimpering." Malfoy turned a light shade of red before replying.   
  
"I . . . I'm sorry you heard that Hermione, though I think I remember a bit of what I said. Well, I suppose you'll want to know everything now." Malfoy said looking down again. And yes, I too was a bit surprised when he called me by my name.   
  
"Not unless you want to tell me, it's ok, and maybe better left alone tonight. But as long as we're being truthful then I suppose I'll enlighten you to why I truly came in here. I was alone in my room, reading about the last rise of . . . Voldemort, and my mind tricked me into thinking that something lurked in the shadows. I got up to see, and I felt very . . . uncomfortable, and vulnerable. I . . . I came into your room as I was frightened."  
  
Draco looked quite alarmed as I spoke my words. He had a pained and worrisome look on his face. "Hermione, don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you should stay in here with me tonight. It may be risky for you to be by yourself. Many things have happened to me, and I believe that some spirits are ill at ease. I don't want to cause you harm because of my life."   
  
At his words, it was now my turn to be startled. I was also a bit insulted, me, not able to be alone? But this quickly passed. I did agree with him, and you would have too if you had felt what I felt. I nodded my head in agreement and grabbed the blanked next to the sofa to lie down on it. Draco lay down on the bed, and turned over to go to sleep. I turned off the light in the room and tried to get a bit of sleep.   
  
I looked at Draco's back in a daze through the night. I started into a daydream about something and finally fell asleep. I half woke up once more that night cold, even with the blanket. Unconscious o f my actions, I crawled into the bed with Draco and pulled the covers over me. 


	3. Real nightmares haunt and heal within

Queen of Darkness   
  
By IceNarcissa  
  
Chapter 2 : The real nightmares that haunt and heal within   
  
  
I was having a dream, quite an odd dream. Then again, I did find it quite weird to know that I was having a dream, as one would. I suppose that what I had is called a "lucid" dream. I was in a place currently unknown to me, it seemed to be like a city, but it was deep into the night, and no one was outside. I looked around searching for any sign of life, a car honk, a cat, even a tree rustling in the wind. But, alas, there was no sound. It was all I could do to keep from screaming. I suddenly opened my mouth to scream, but Malfoy was there.   
  
I swear I was one millisecond from screaming, but the dragon put his finger to my lips, and hushed me. In quicker time than he had hushed me, people, millions of them filled the once desolate streets of the city. The dragon said to me, "Hush, keep quiet, if not it may be your life and mine." He was leading me through the streets, we were hastening along quite quickly but he seemed not to notice. I was quite out of breath, I buckled to the ground, and wasn't even able to scream for Malfoy to come back. I looked up and a, well, a something was looking down on me, but all I saw was the gleaming weapon. It was a blade with emeralds upon it, emeralds and gold on the handle.   
  
I knew that it was strange to see or remember such detail in a dream, but on the hilt of the ominous blade was inscribed:   
  
" Obscurus aliquis casses tibi, tibi voluntas facilis timere, casses."   
  
I sat up straight in bed, frightened by this, not knowing quite what it meant. It scared me though; it scared me to the core of my being. I did not heed the minor warning, and I never found out what that meant, as I forgot it a few hours later.   
  
I looked over and found that I was in Draco's bed! Oh my goodness, why was I here? Then I remembered that I had fallen asleep on the sofa. Oh dear, not slumber walking again I hope. I had better get out of his bed before he wakes up and realizes that I'm here. My heart was racing a bit, maybe of discomfiture, but I was too frozen to move, for I felt eyes upon me. I felt warm eyes, eyes that had been melted down but still shivered to the touch. I slowly turned around to let my eyes meet his.   
  
"The Ice Princess awoken at last?" Draco said quietly. "I intended on waking you, and asking you why you were sharing my bed, not that I minded, but one does like to know." Draco had a twisted smile about his face, but it didn't reach his eyes, his eyes were yet deathly solemn. This raged inside me, I must know why; I must know why he twists his mouth into odd curves yet his eyes never change. It was a preposterous battle, and I was not even sure who it was with or against, but it raged within me none the less.   
  
I came to my senses and returned the twisted look on his face, but I am sure that I did not quite have the willpower to keep it from my eyes. "Don't get confident of yourself quite yet Malfoy. You know why I was here last night, and I slumber walk a bit sometimes. I must have been cold, you know, being that there is only one blanket in here other than the multitudes that lay on your bed. Voldemort himself would have gotten into bed with you it was so bloody arctic."   
  
I wasn't really all that angry, and Draco could tell it. He let out a little chuckle. "Better Voldemort in bed than some people." I was a bit curious of this; I raised an eyebrow after she had a little laugh.   
  
"Oh really, such as who dragon?" I said a bit too softly and calmly.   
  
"Try Pansy Parkinson for one." Malfoy said with a small cringe and a deliberate shudder.   
  
"So you have . . . been with her?" I said awkwardly.   
  
"Bloody hell no! Of course not, I'm only saying that Voldemort would indeed be better." I did get quite a laugh out of it when picturing Lord Voldemort and Pansy Parkinson fighting over Draco. With Pansy's temper and supposed ownership of Draco, one really must wonder who would win that battle.   
  
"Oh I see," I said still laughing. "So, just to be curious, why didn't you wake me up?"   
  
"Well, I was just about to, then I realized that you were having one of my dreams." Draco looked down darkly. "I wanted to awaken you, but you never should wake from these dreams early, you never know what information could be held in them. Great Wizards, I must sound mad right now. Granger, many things have changed. Many things have happened that I can never change. It's just a bit hard for me to articulate what I have to say. Pray tell, what was in your dream."   
  
I described my dream to him with the same detail as I had described it to you. When I said the Latin words written on the blade Draco nearly fainted. Well, he did, at least he just fell back down to the bed and was quiescent again within the matter of a minute.   
  
Now don't worry, I won't be describing every day of my life through the last six years to you, that would take far too long, and far too many rolls of parchment. Though I used to spend rolls and rolls on essays done and redone, this is too important for that, yet, in some ways, not enough.   
  
  
I crawled, almost reluctantly, out of his bed. I went for a long hot shower. As I washed myself I thought of the dream. The odd part about it was that not for any lack of trying, I could not remember the words written on the blade. I wondered why Draco had fainted at them; I wanted to know what they meant. He would know when he awakens, but what if he forgets. Then I guess that I would never know.   
  
I stepped out of the shower and but on a white colored bath robe, and set to work on fixing my hair. It was still quite an undertaking even after all the years. After this I ambled into my own bed. I felt that it was safer now that it was daylight. I proceeded to gather all my books from my bag and to set them on the stand next to my bed. I picked up a nice, safe, comforting herbology book; nothing too complex, nothing too dark, just something with which to ease my mentality.   
  
I had only read but a few minutes before a very tired Draco came drifting into my room. He stretched and scratched his head, as if he was thinking of something hard to explicate. He walked over to me and sat down on the side of my bed. "Granger, well, what is it precisely you would like to be called, I'm not so sure that I want to call you Granger for two weeks straight. And it doesn't seem right if I'm going to tell you what I'm about to tell you."   
  
As he had been walking towards me I had looked up over my book just with my eyes but he had not seen me. After he finished his words I put down my book and sat back into my pillows, the warm covers over me, but I now had a strange chill. "Hermione is fine, as that is my name you know." I said perhaps a bit too stiffly.   
  
Draco noticed this but only smiled a cynical smile. "You know, I am aware that most people, most of all you, Hermione, are not comfortable around me. However, I would like you to try to be comfortable around me. I know I have not been the nicest person to be around, and I won't deny that. Things have happened to me lately that have changed me, and I think that they have changed me for the better. Do you think that you can learn to understand me?"   
  
I was just a tad shocked at his words, as you would imagine, though, I was a bit curious too. What in the world could have happened to him that would make him be this much changed. "I, well, I think that I could, I mean if you need me to."   
  
"I don't like to admit it, but just maybe I do. You see, I have always been the pompous and tough one. I've always been a little rough around the edges I guess."   
  
"I know what you mean." I replied frankly with a slight simper.   
  
"What do you mean, you know what I mean? You a goody two shoes bookworm who never gets in trouble. No offense implied by that of course."   
  
"No, Malfoy, I don't mean that I'm rough around the edges. All I meant was that I know what it's like to have people perceive you as being one thing, but you really being another. I know how it is to have to be someone because other people pressure you to, along with yourself. Everyone thinks that all there is to Hermione Granger is a bookworm who only has a brain on her side; no one looks at me as anything else. Hardly even Ron and Harry anymore, they used to look at me as a friend, but now I'm not even very sure about that." I trailed off and looked away from Malfoy.   
  
I suppose Draco didn't really know how to respond to that because it took him quite a few good seconds. "Well, two people, pretending to be something that they really aren't, all for the brainless pressures of society. What a world, what a world, eh Hermione?"   
  
"Sure, I suppose it is, and what is it that you fancy to be called?" I realized that he was calling me by my name but I hadn't been calling him by his. That's a bit uncouth I supposed.   
  
"Whatever you like, I didn't mind dragon, because it's just Draco, only in English. Draco is fine too then. You know, I have always liked my name; the dragon is like a symbol to me. I even asked my father to get me one, a few years back." Draco went on whimsically. "You know, that is the reason why I got Hagrid into that trouble with his little pet dragon. I was . . . jealous, I wanted one but father wouldn't get it for me. God, I was so spoiled back then."   
  
A light of recognition sparked in my eyes. "All children are spoiled, it's meant to be that way." I whispered almost sadly.   
  
"Well Hermione, I believe we're each born with a balance of luck and misery naturally dealt into our lives. The balance isn't always equal, and I've already lived out a great deal of both sides. I was spoiled, had everything a little kid wanted, toys, money, clothes, anything my heart desired. Except, that is, the one thing my heart really desired, a father, someone to love me besides my mother. Now, I don't even have her anymore." Draco's voice cracked at this last sentence, and I saw his eyes glistening, he turned away from me and rubbed his eyes.   
  
I scooted over a bit closer to him, and pulled him into a gentle, though uncertain and awkward hug. "What happened to her Draco?" I said softly and gently while rocking him a bit. He needed to get out what he had cooped up the past few days, the emotions probably stifling inside his heart.   
  
Draco was actually crying softly, almost so I couldn't even hear him, but I felt it. "She's, she's gone." Draco sat up in the bed, a few feet way from me, and continued. "It was the very first day of Christmas vacation. My father came home one night from his "work." You know just as well as I do what he does I suppose. He was in a violent mood though, which wasn't unusual. I wanted to stand up to him though, he always treated mother so badly. We were at the dinner table, he said to her 'can't you even do anything? What is it that you do all day exactly? Just spend my well-earned money? I married you because you were beautiful. All that money spent and look at what has become of you. A mudblood looks better to me than you.' The whole time I was seething to myself but then I exploded. This had been going on for years, and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I said, 'You cannot treat her like that!' He tried to slap me hard across the face, but my mother held his hand instead. 'What, you want it instead you worthless piece of . . .'Then I punched him with all the rage I had in my body. He doubled over catching his breath, but did not drop my mother's hand. With that he punched me back with his free hand and sent my flying backwards, toward the wall. I was powerful, but he was so much more so. I was knocked out." I held Draco's hand, and waited for him to continue.   
  
He did not for quite a few seconds. He was looking down, and most of what he said was in a monotonous voice. "I woke up what was probably a few hours later, in my bed, and chained there. I strained against them. They were locked with magic. I called in my house elf, Sparky, to undo them. She does have some magick. When I got free I asked her where they were though I already knew. She told me they were in the cellars. I ran to them as quickly as I could, knowing that it would probably already be too late. I practically flew to the torture chamber, where I knew they were. I say my mother sitting almost lifeless in the stone corner, and my father not there. My mother's eyes were half open. I ran down to sit beside her. 'Draco, I'm sorry that I won't be there for you, but I hope that I have taught you love, even if I could only teach it to you a little, I hope that it is enough. Please, don't turn to be like your father, be good, Draco, have a good soul, I know you do now, don't destroy that. I was happy once, I had my time to live, I had you.' Then her eyes rolled back into her head, she was gone, forever."  
  
"Then Lucius walked silently and ominously into the room. 'Are you next?' I lashed out on him, and ran towards him, hitting him with the anguish inside of me.' Draco was almost yelling this though, emotionless tones gone from him. " 'You son of a bitch! I hate you! You are the scummiest being that ever lived. How dare you kill her! How dare you! You will live to regret this you loathsome bastard. Go to hell.' That was the last word I spoke to him. He began hitting me back; you can see what happened, the worst of it isn't even what you see. I would heal them myself, but I don't know that magic yet."   
  
I looked at him in shock, though not at all in disbelief, my heart went out to him. Such a tragic life should not be lived by anyone. I found to find words to comfort him, but no words came to me. "I . . . I know healing magic, I can heal them if you like."  
  
Draco was looking down again, looking dark, and brooding. "Please." He replied simply. I had learned this magic quite well actually, but you had to do some mortal 'magic' to heal it all the way.   
  
"I will be right back, I have to use some muggle treatment first to care for it properly." I slowly got off the bed and went to fill up some hot water in a bucket and to get a rag. I wondered how he was still living, I wouldn't have been. He must be so strong inside. The hot water filled up in the bucket, and I brought a black rag out and back to the room where he still sat on the bed with his head down. Jeez, this is going to be a bit uncomfortable.   
  
"You have injuries on your back, I assume?"   
  
"Yeah, that's the worst place, I think."   
  
"Then, well, you'll need to take off your shirt." I said, and blushed immediately afterwards.   
  
"It's alright, you don't need to be embarrassed, you're the one doing me the favor, remember?" He said with a sly grin. He removed his long-sleeved black shirt. Even though he was covered with bruises, I couldn't help but notice that he…well, he didn't look too out of shape, and that was an outlandish understatement.   
  
I sat down on the bed behind him; I dipped the rag in the steaming hot water, picked it up and placed it tenderly on his bruises, which covered his back almost completely. I could feel his muscles tighten in anguish, but he said nothing. I put the hot rag all over his back, and I could tell he felt better. I put the rag behind me and got ready to heal the bruises. I closed my eyes, and spoke the incantation in my head, and I could feel the power radiating from my hands. I placed them just a centimeter from his back; everywhere he had the bruises on his back. I healed him this way, and he was healthy again, and no longer so beaten up looking.   
  
"Thank you," he said to me softly and tenderly "for everything." I just hugged him again.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry so short! I'll try to continue it A.S.A.P   
  
Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Ishi - I guess she just wanted to be in bed w/Draco! Hehe, jk. Or maybe not so much ::wink wink::  
  
The Strange One - Yup, I gotchya more of Draco, ya like? It won't be finished very soon, but I'll just keep on writing and it'll tell me when its finished. J  
  
Xaviera Xylira - Thanks! Tragic and brilliant was what I was shooting for! Though, its not quite so brilliant!  
  
Enchanted - Thank you, and I will!   
  
The Fallen Angel - Thanks! I couldn't agree more, Draco and Mione are so fun to write about! The perfect paradox!!   
  
Dragon2088 - Wow? Yay!! I got my first wow!! Thanks Dragon.  
  
Also, just a last note, 50 points to anyone who can figure out what the inscription means. It's rough translation, but understandable enough I hope! 


End file.
